


Fuzzy

by screamintome



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Bathing/Washing, Biting, Clothed Sex, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Lazy Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, No Incest, Overstimulation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamintome/pseuds/screamintome
Summary: Sweet morning sex with our favorite boys!Also aftercare cuz god am I SHIT at writing it
Relationships: Palette Roller/Spray Cray (Undertale)
Kudos: 1





	Fuzzy

Palette's breath came out softly through his parted lips as he slept, curled up in Cray's arms. The latter was just starting to stir, the light barely filtering through the blinds unfortunately hitting him. The tall skeleton let out a groan, tightening his hold on his lover and burying his face into the crook of Palette's neck. He swung one of his legs over his boyfriend's, pulling him closer. 

Palette started to shift, slowly waking. But as this position had them, Cray's morning wood decided to show up to the party far earlier than it should've. The skeleton's senses were just starting up, making the hard press against his ass something welcome. He huffed out, grinding back in short movements. Palette felt his boyfriend slide a hand south, cupping his cock through the flimsy material of his boxers. The smaller skeleton's hips bucked.

Cray cursed under his breath, getting harder from Palette's grinding. He began to move his hand into his lover's underwear, wrapping it loosely around his dick. He set a slow pace, wanting to keep the soft atmosphere. The two were pleasantly warm and their senses were dulled and blurry from sleep. It felt nice, fuzzy. Cray's right hand drifted to Palette's hip, tugging him closer, grinding a little harder into him. The pleasure made him hum, trailing kisses up his boyfriend's neck to his face sweetly. The taller skeleton felt Palette start-up something akin to a purr, turning his face to capture Cray's lips.

Palette felt love swell up in his soul, his and Cray's small sounds mixing pleasantly. It was nice, like this. They didn't have to worry about anything yet, they were comfortable in each other's embrace. One of his own hands found their place on his lover's wrist, guiding the pace to a faster speed. He felt a coil building in his gut. He rutted back against Cray harder, matching the speed he set for his boyfriend's hand. Palette's other hand was ever so happy to clasp over the taller's hand placed on his hip. He liked it there, but still wanted to feel closer to his boyfriend. 

Cray was perfectly fine with the speed set, similarly feeling close. His mouth drifted from Palettes, going back to kissing his face and neck softly. A shudder ran through his boyfriend as he brushed over the skeleton's sweet spot. A smirk split his expression, slowly starting to lick at him. He mixed in a few nibbles, not wanting to mark his lover yet. Cray could feel his dick straining in his boxers, precum beading at the tip.

Palette's breath was heavy, whimpering and shuddering as he felt Cray bite his sweet spot. His eye lights decided to take a trip into the back of his skull as he came suddenly, his multicolored cum staining the front of his boxers and dripping off of the taller skeleton's hand. The sub cried out as Cray kept slowly jerking him off, overstimulated. It didn't help much when he rutted ruthlessly against his ass, either. 

Cray kept grinding even after his boyfriend came, chasing his orgasm. He knew that he was overstimulating Palette, knew that he was being needlessly rough in his endeavor. But he couldn't stop, his completion just out of his reach. His eyes shot open when he felt his lover began to jerk him quickly in turn. It didn't take much after that, a squeeze to the base of his cock sending him clean over the edge. He gripped at Palette's hip roughly, shivering as he came down from his high. Cray's cum had made quite the mess in his boxers.

Cray stood on wobbly legs, picking up his boyfriend with a little trouble. He trudged over to the bathroom adjacent to their shared bed, the door creaking open quietly. His bony feet made a 'click' sort of noise when met with the off-white tile. He sat Palette down in the bathtub gently, starting to run the water at a fairly warm temperature. The skeleton would have preferred to wait until the bath was full before submerging himself or the exhausted sub, but his body wasn't having any of that 'luxury' shit this morning. Maybe it was the still sleepy warmth or the post-coital experience so early in the morning, but either way, waiting wasn't something Cray could handle at the moment. His muscles were sore and slightly cramped, but he knew that it was worth it anyway. A nice orgasm to start the day off wasn't something that usually happened to him or Palette. After all, Palette worked and Cray tended to sleep in. 

As Cray easily threw his ruined boxers into the hamper residing near Palette's side of the bathroom counter, he slid into the bath behind his boyfriend. The latter was seated between Cray's open legs, already starting to doze again as the tub was filled. The space was rather large for a bathtub, so it usually took a while to fill. This time, though, the two skeletons would be sharing, hopefully speeding up the process. The abnormal size also allowed the taller skeleton to lay back and rest without any complications, and thank god for that. It was getting nice and toasty at this point, and with both their bodies in the tub it made the water rise faster just as Cray had hoped. He lazily leaned forward and turned the water off, going back into his resting position for a few moments before willing himself back up again. He needed to clean them, after all. 

He begrudgingly picked up the soap bottle, squeezing a good amount onto his hand. He rubbed them together, creating blissful smelling suds. If either of the two had been paying attention, they would've been able to pinpoint it as pineapple. Cray normally opted for a loofah, but this was easier than reaching up for and getting the damned thing off the weird plastic hook Palette had insisted be installed for ease. Why did they have to hang that shit up there again? Oh right, cuz Palettes crazy-ass preferred showers. His hands were thoroughly coated and sudsy at this point so he leaned forward and began cleaning his boyfriend.

Palette's mind had simply decided to power off temporarily, only being stirred to life once more by hands running over his rib cage gently. He didn't bother opening his eyes, the skeleton's body immediately familiar with his lover's hands. He just sat there and let it happen, he was too tired to do it himself after all. And being washed by his boyfriend was always pleasant. Palette just sat back and enjoyed the caring gesture, relaxing a touch more into Cray's chest.

The latter skeleton had mostly finished with both of them at this point, yet he was hesitant to drain the water. It was still warm, so he didn't see any problem with staying there just a bit longer, relaxing. Hmm, Cray would definitely move them soon. Definitely.


End file.
